Sleeping Beauties Version 2
by CSIfan8686
Summary: My very first Cath/Vartann fic. Actually, it's my first ever non GSR fic. It's all fluff but I hope you like it. Please R&R. Check out Sleeping Beauties Version 1 for the GSR version.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

This idea came to me after yet more strange dreams.

This is my very first non GSR fic, so please enjoy and be nice if you review.

Enjoy!

**Sleeping Beauties**

Tony stops at the bedroom door, he leans against the door frame and smiles as he stands watching Cath sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, hopefully soon she will be his very own Sleeping Beauty.

Asleep in her double bed, she's completely naked, lying on her stomach with her left arm draped over a pillow. Although she's half covered by the silken duvet, only her waist and above is visible, he can picture every sexy curve of her body. He allows his eyes to wander and stop on her on her beautiful face. His body twitches with excitement as he finds her mouth curved into a delicate smile. He licks his lips as he allows his mind to wander for a second, before being pulled back to reality by soft purrs escaping her lips. He smiles at the noise she's making, a sexy and sensual noise which can easily drive him crazy. He's waited a long time to be here with her and he's going to treasure and remember every second. His body twitches again as she purrs into the pillow under her arm, her fingers now dancing patterns across what Tony thinks should be his chest. She's torturing him, although she's fast asleep and she doesn't know that she's doing it, she's making him fall in love with her. He never thought he would fall in love again but Cath is exactly what he needs...who he needs. He swallows hard as he slowly walks over to her bed, he gently lifts her arm and removes the pillow, replacing it with his toned body. He can't hold down the groans coming from deep within as her fingers now play across his chest. All he wants to do is touch her and make love to her, to prove to her that he is much more than the losers in her past, but he can't bare to wake her up. Softly his arms snake around her body and, if at all possible, pulls her closer to him. He breathes in her sweet scent as his finger run over her cheek and through her soft reddish blonde hair.

"God Cath, I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispers, his voice tinged with fear and desperation.

"Mmm..." is Cath's reply.

Although she's still asleep, Tony traces the outline of her body with his fingers, down her back, over her waist and down her thigh. A smile spreads slowly over his face when he feels her dig her fingers into his shoulder, she automatically arches her back as moans escape her lush lips. Her moans getting louder with each caress.

A few seconds later her eyes flutter open, she looks up at Tony and smiles. "Hey you." she whispers.

"Hi." he smiles back at her. "You're gorgeous, do you know that?" he whispers.

"Mmm...you're not so bad yourself." replies Cath as she reaches up to kiss him.

Now fully awake, her body aching to feel him, she deepens their kiss. He kisses her back for a second before pulling away, his hands continue to caress her body, as his mouth starts to devour her neck, the occasional nip making her moan and purr into his ear.

She hears Tony groan as she tugs his mouth back to hers. "Kiss my mouth." she says as she repositions herself so that her mouth is all he can reach.

He smiles up at her and kisses her on the mouth, his tongue pushes in so that it can dual with hers. Before she knows what's happening, he has her on her back and he's trailing wet kisses down her jaw to her neck and down her collarbone. Her breathing becoming erratic as his mouth moves slowly further down her body, he takes his time as he kisses each breast in turn, then his mouth caresses her her flat stomach before working his way back up to her lips.

Cath kisses him back fiercely, her body so full of lust, maybe even love, she feels like she's going to burst. Her hands run up his chest, around his shoulder and down his back as she sucks on his lower lip, his groans causing vibrations throughout her body. They lie there kissing and exploring eachother for what seems like hours, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Eventually, Tony pulls away and repositions himself. His fingers trail down her body to her centre, knowing that she's definitely ready for him, he searches her face for the go ahead and when she smiles his mouth crushes against hers as he gently enters her.

She whimpers when she feels him inside her and he pauses to allow her to get used to him. When he slowly starts to grind his hips against her, her eyes glaze over and ecstasy takes over. She clings to his shoulders as she starts to move in sync with him. Their moans and groans getting lost in each others mouths. His thrusts getting harder and faster with each passing second until he feels her start to lose control.

"Tony..." she whimpers.

"Come for me Cath. I want to feel you." he whispers.

With one final thrust and a little hesitation, Cath gives herself to Tony. He groans when he hears her call his name and her heat makes him lose his control. Finally, he lets himself go, his release reigniting Cath's mind blowing orgasm. Unable to contain herself she bites down on his shoulder, not caring if she leaves a mark as her body starts to shake uncontrollably.

When he's emptied himself, he feels her body go limp and he pulls out of her. He kisses her tenderly before laying down next to her and pulling her into his embrace. Within minutes the pair fall asleep with satisfied smiles across their faces.

Cath awakes a few hours later, she lifts herself up onto her elbows and looks over at Tony. A smile creeps across her face as she watches him sleep. He looks perfect and beautiful, the everyday horrors expelled from his features. Right now, this moment, she knows he belongs here with her. She know that he's going to be her very own Sleeping Beauty.

"I'm scared Tony, I think I'm in love with you." she whispers as she settles down beside him.

A few minutes later, just as unconsciousness is about to take over, Tony leans over and kisses her head. "I'm scared too Cath. I think I'm in love with you too."

**The End**

Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.

Please check out Sleeping Beauties (Version 1) for GSR version.

Lynne x


End file.
